1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporative fuel treatment apparatus for a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In the related art, a technology of introducing evaporative fuel stored in a canister into an internal combustion engine and burning the same is known (for example, see JP-A-4-362244).
Incidentally, in the evaporative fuel treatment apparatus described above, there is a problem of increase in the size of a canister if an attempt is made to secure a sufficient capacity of the canister which allows storage of evaporative fuel generating in a fuel tank. Also, if the change in concentration of the evaporative fuel is high, there is a problem in that a complex correction formula is required for injection control and amount-of-purge control when introducing the evaporative fuel into an air-intake system according to the operating state of a vehicle.
In view of such circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an evaporative fuel treatment apparatus for a vehicle which inhibits increase in the size of a canister and allows easy introduction of evaporative fuel into an air-inlet system without the necessity of complex correction.